Disturbed
by GeritaHetalian4ever
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been diagnosed with Borderline Personality Disorder and has been sent to a psychiatric ward in an effort to help him relieve some of his stressors. Daily life has become difficult for him to manage, so how will he do with a brand new set of faces? Rated T, part 1 in a series of Oneshots, eventual Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have returned with some more Harry Potter oneshots. Haven't done challenges for a very long time so here we go. This is part of the Sophie's Bookshop Challenge. The shelf that I chose first was 'Psychological,' so each story I write in this genre is gonna add up to a series of 20 oneshots, and then I'll start on the next genre. This oneshot is an AU and is rated T for mental illness and mentions of self harm and suicidal thoughts/behavior, as well as mentions of past abuse and mentions of character death as well. And, as usual, there is eventual slash in this little series because Drarry is such a beautiful thing. If you have any issues with this then please click the 'back' button, thank you. I should also say that I have never had experiences with BPD, so all I know about the disorder was what I could find on the internet. If I offended anyone with my interpretation of the disorder, I am terribly sorry. If anyone who knows more about the disorder could help me fix this, I would be so incredibly grateful. Without further ado, I give you:**

 **Disturbed**

Draco Malfoy had always prided himself on being able to control his emotions. Well, most of the time anyway. At least, he was good at such a thing until his mother died in that car accident.

Narcissa had always been a caring mother to her only son, even going so far as to spoil him a bit. And then, just as quickly as she was there, alive and breathing and smiling, she was snatched away from him, taken by the claws of Death. Draco wasn't the same after that.

Lucius noticed it first, how Draco kept very close to his father, becoming almost inconsolable and very furious whenever Lucius left his side. At first, the man thought nothing of it. Draco was only twelve and had just lost his mother after all, but it continued more and more, becoming worse as Draco grew older. It got to the point where Draco had begun self harming anytime Lucius left him, punishing himself for letting his father leave his side, for letting him go out in the world where he could possibly be hurt and snatched away from him, just like his mother. Draco was sixteen when it all changed.

His father came home early from work, and caught him in the act of cutting, which of course, led him to where he was now.

Draco looked around at the others in the psych ward, already becoming anxious because of course, his father was not allowed in this area of the hospital, apart from visiting hours.

Borderline Personality Disorder. That was what the ER doctor had called it. It was supposedly a very serious mental disorder, and since Draco was considered 'a danger to himself,' they'd sent him straight back here, into a locked ward, without his father. The anxiety was getting worse, and he looked frantically around, needing to find someone else to be close to. He couldn't stand being alone.

Across the room, he could see two other people chatting quietly amongst themselves. One was a boy, who looked around his age, with raven hair and a rather ugly looking pair of glasses that didn't match with his face at all. The other was a girl, with long hair so blonde that it almost appeared white. She had what seemed to be a permanently dazed look on her face.

Draco tentatively approached the pair, biting down hard on his lip before quietly speaking. "Can I sit here?" He gestured to the empty seat in between the two, and the raven-haired teen instantly nodded.

"Of course. Here." He went so far as to pull the chair out a bit for Draco. "I'm Harry, and that's Luna." He gestured towards the spacey looking girl, and Draco gave her a nod before sitting down.

"I'm Draco," he murmured, staring down at the table that they were all sitting out. "Sorry...I didn't mean to bother either of you."

"Oh, no. You're fine. I get it. It's frightening when you first come in here," Harry nodded empathetically. "Luna and I have been here for months now."

"If you don't mind me asking," Luna piped up, her quiet wispy voice sounding almost soothing to Draco's ears. "Why are you in here Draco? It's okay. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

"N-no, I want to," Draco replied, biting down on his lip. "My dad walked in on me cutting myself."

"Oh," Luna whispered quietly. "There was a little song I made a few months back when I first got in here. I always sing it whenever I feel like doing those sorts of things. It helps."

"Can I hear it?" Draco asked, suddenly curious about this song of Luna's.

"Sure. It goes like this: Razors pain you, rivers are damp, Acid stains you, drugs cause cramps, Guns aren't lawful, nooses give, Gas smells awful, you might as well live." Luna gave Draco a small smile. "You're not alone here Draco. Harry's been through lots of bad things too, haven't you, Harry?"

"Plenty," Harry nodded sadly. "I was locked in a cupboard by my own aunt and uncle for my whole entire life, up til coming here. My parents died when I was just a baby; my dad died in a work related accident and my mum died giving birth to me. My aunt and uncle hated my dad, and hated me simply because I was related to him. I was always hit and made to do chores, and they hardly ever let me eat, and when I did it was just scraps. My uncle even managed to break a couple of bones. I wanted to die so badly. You know, sometimes I think many people kill themselves simply to stop the debate about whether they will or they won't."

"I'm sorry to hear all of that," Draco murmured, truly meaning it as he reached over to take hold of Harry's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"I'm getting better," Harry gave him a small smile. "I have Luna here, and now you. I think you'll fit in with us in no time," he chuckled slightly, watching as Draco smiled back.

"What's your story?" Draco asked Luna, after all the laughter had died down a bit.

"Oh, I see things sometimes. Things that aren't real. I hear them too," Luna let out a little sigh. "Mum was always really promiscuous, going out with different men and such. So dad eventually found out, and divorced her, but then it was just him having to take care of me and all the strange things I saw. At first he thought I just had an overactive imagination, but it kept getting worse as I grew older. I told him some of the things I saw wanted me to kill myself, so he sent me to a professional. I was diagnosed with Schizophrenia, and brought here, so they could keep an eye on me until I'm all fixed up and better." She gave Draco a little smile.

"At least your story's better than Harry's. I'm still sorry though. It must be awful to hear things that aren't really there telling you to hurt yourself," Draco gave her a sympathetic look.

"Oh yes. It is. But Harry always knows how to calm me down, right Harry?"

"Wait, are you two roommates or something?" Draco asked before Harry could reply.

His two new friends looked at each other, and then laughed.

"No silly. They'd never pair up a girl and a boy together in the same room. No. Harry's in room eight and I'm in twelve," Luna giggled.

"Wait, eight? I'm in there as well!" Draco grinned, feeling excited for the first time since being here. He wouldn't have to sleep alone. Thank God.

"Are you really?" Harry grinned back. "Well come on, let me show you our room!" He gently pulled Draco up from the chair, and still holding onto the other boy's hand, began leading him towards room eight.

Draco followed along eagerly, smile never leaving his face. Somehow, he had the feeling that this wouldn't be quite so bad after all.


	2. Important AN

**Hello everyone. Alex here. Just letting you all know that the sequel to this oneshot is now out. It's called Dictatorship and it's on my profile now, so go check it out. Thanks!**


End file.
